The present invention relates to a metal laminate type gasket for an engine with a cylinder liner fitted into a cylinder block.
In an engine with a cylinder liner fitted into a cylinder block, the cylinder liner moves intricately accompanied by a high-powered engine, so that a head block is affected by the intricate movements of the cylinder liner. Accordingly, the cylinder head gasket is also required to follow the intricate movements of the cylinder liner as much as possible.
More specifically, for example, a gasket as shown in Japanese Patent No. 3113642, i.e., as shown in FIG. 2, a gasket forming a sealing portion 42 by folding back a first metal plate 31 at the rim of a combustion chamber 35, and laminating a second metal plate 32 to the first metal plate 31, includes a connecting portion 44 formed by only the first metal plate 31 between a sealing portion 42 and a laminated portion 41 of the first and second metal plates 31, 32. When the connecting portion 44 is located between the cylinder block and the cylinder liner, and the gasket is installed between the cylinder block and the head block, the gasket can follow the intricate movements of the cylinder liner to a certain extent.
However, when the cylinder liner moves intricately in a direction of the axis line of the cylinder liner relative to the cylinder block, the force of expanding and contracting in a horizontal direction in FIG. 2 acts on the connecting portion 44. Even if a bead 31a is provided in the sealing portion 42 of the first metal plate 31 as shown in FIG. 2, the bead 31a is highly compressed between the cylinder liner and the cylinder head for sealing. As a result, the bead 31a cannot act shock-absorbingly relative to the above-mentioned force. Also, when the bead 31a forcefully acts, the sealing function of the sealing portion 42 is deteriorated.
An object of the invention is to provide the metal laminate type gasket for the engine constituted by fitting the cylinder liner into the cylinder block, in such a way as to be able to follow intricate movements of the cylinder liner accompanied by the high-powered engine.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.